


I will burn with you

by magicalightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Post 1x13, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalightwood/pseuds/magicalightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt it all over his body, even more than any other death in his clan and that’s when he understood it wasn’t just someone in the clan, it was him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will burn with you

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short and sad but I think it's kind of beautiful too. 
> 
> I'm sorry for my mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> I really hope you'll like it !!

He felt it all over his body, even more than any other death in his clan and that’s when he understood it wasn’t just someone in the clan, it was him. It was that stupid fledgling he fell in love with. He shouldn't leave the hotel right now or he’ll burn. But he didn’t really care and there were many clouds in the sky that day and he thought that maybe he could avoid the sun and run at Magnus’s loft, because that’s where Simon was, he felt it. And so he left, feeling nothing but the pain of Simon’s imminent death. He only had minutes to get to him if he wanted to see him alive one last time. 

Somehow he managed to get to the warlock’s home, he was burned but alive. He was feeling that pain in his heart more and more every second. When he opened the loft’s door nobody was home. Only Simon. Burning in flames. He was on the balcony and of course no cloud was hiding the sun where he was standing. 

Despite everything he has done, Raphael didn’t want him dead. So he ran to him. But Simon couldn’t be saved, he was already too much burned. He was too late. And when Simon saw him he was beginning to burn too. 

Simon was almost dead but he smiled. That smile Raphael loved so much. That smile that could brightened the night. That smile that replaced the sun in Raphael’s life.

The young vampire opened his mouth to say how sorry he was but Raphael told him to stop. He looked in Raphael’s eyes and smiled even more than before. He was almost dead and he seemed happy.  
« I’m so sorry Raph. And I couldn’t live in a world where you hate me because I love you, I love you so much. » that’s what his Simon said. And right after that he was dead.

Raphael didn’t feel anything anymore. The pain was gone. Simon was dead.  
« And I can’t live in a world where you don’t exist because I love you too, forever. » he whispered stepping closer to the sun to burn as fast as possible. He didn’t want any other minute in this world Simon Lewis was no longer a part of. That stupid fledgling was the love of his life and he died believing he was hated. Raphael was lucky. He died knowing he was loved.

When Magnus and Alec came back home that day, Clary and Izzy were with them. And the second the entered the room they knew exactly what happened. Shadowhunters usually hide their emotions but Simon was Clary’s best friend, he was his brother and she cried for days in Isabelle’s arms.  
Magnus hugged Alec and his tears where hidden in in lover’s shirt.

All of them knew that despite everything that happened between them, the two vampires were in love. 

They were both dead now, the both burned in the sun. They died together. 

If they were still alive, Simon would probably say something about Romeo and Juliet and Raphael would look annoyed. Wherever they were now, if they were somewhere now, their friends were hoping they will get to see each other and they’ll have the « happy ever after » they both deserved.


End file.
